Asin
Description Main Info *'Name:' Asin Tairin *'Age:' Unknown, but looks 19 *'Likes:' Unknown Yet. *'Dislikes:' Unknown Yet. Asin was an average child in the continent of Bermesiah, but was treated harshly by many people, and was constantly alone and friendless. Somewhere in Silver Land, a story of a young man named Jin, had the determination to Order Silver troops led by Victor and a martial arts expert named Asin Tayirin. Jin Tayirin learned martial arts along with diligence and enterprise. But one day, Victor suddenly disappeared and the Castle Silver Knight and the inhabitants (including troops) were attacked by hundreds of all-out powerful monsters. Victor had betrayed his Silver Knights to the Ascendant God and lead the army of Black Knights. Tairin quickly forced his favourite student to run away. After the initial battle, both thought that the other had been exterminated and mourned their loss. However, Tairin barely managed to escape into a forest, badly wounded. There, a purple-haired boy found him, and feeling pity for the wounded man, tended to him and healed his injuries. Feeling hopeless yet grateful, Tayirin returned the favour by teaching the boy everything he knew of martial arts. The boy learned quickly, delighted with the teachings and the power that accompanied it, However, this also gave him a sense of power, and often dreamed of making the humans that caused him suffering to pay for their misdeeds. Here, a bit of his dangerous side is shown. Often, Tairin would tell the lad tales of his former student and the tremendous power he had. The boy was impressed and wanted to become stronger. With those thoughts,he trained harder than ever, determined to become the strongest. However, this could not last. Another battle ensued, with monsters suddenly appearing and attacking them. Tairin managed to fend them off to protect his new student, but he was again seriously injured. This time, the injuries proved to be fatal, as he died shortly afterwards. The boy desperately tried to save his master, but when he realized that nothing could be done, he went a little crazy and declared: "Master, I'll put your name as reciprocation for all this, and I swear I'll be stronger than anyone, including Jin." And finally he decided to wear the teacher's first name, Asin. Wandering without purpose, he suddenly found the Grand Chase team and see Jin, as recalled earlier Tayirin. Is that happening? To be continued .. Unlocking Asin can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objectives. To get a Mission without purchasing a Mission Scroll, you must check in at you Daily Attendance to receive Asin's Mission in your Inventory. * Trivia *Asin is the 16th character of KGC. *He is also known as "The Blue Fox of Kanavan". *Asin is the first Character that can utilize both AP and MP. *In regards, Asin story is still considered a mystery. *Most Grand Chase players describe Asin as "Lunatic". *In Indonesia, Malaysia and Philippines, 'Asin' means salt.